This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Onboard central tire inflation systems (“CTI systems”) are used on many types of vehicles to provide pressurized air to inflate, or maintain tire pressure from a centralized unit. However, current CTI systems are bulky or complex, leading to increased cost, size, and weight of the CTI systems and vehicles employing them. As such, there is a need for more compact CTI systems.